Blaine et Sam
by Jidan
Summary: Lemon entre Blaine et Sam. C'est ma première histoire, dites moi ce que vous en penser .
1. Chapter 1

_'' Salut Blaine, c'est Sam. Ça te dirait de venir dormir chez moi ce soir ? Réponds moi vite !''_

Il ne me fallut pas plus de dix seconde pour appeler Sam.

- Allô ?

- Hey c'est Blaine, ça va ?

- Bien, alors tu peux ?

-Oui mais pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ?

J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait manger des pizzas et jouer à des jeux, donc vient chez moi vers 5h.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Je n'y crois pas Sam voulait que je dorme chez lui ! Sam, avec son corps d'Apollon... J'étais fou amoureux de lui, ses adorables lèvres roses avec ses yeux magnifique !

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était célibataire. Comment un Apollon comme lui pouvait il être seul ?

Les 5 heures arrivèrent très vite. Une fois arrivé devant la demeure Hummel-Hudson, Sam m'accueillit et pris mes affaires.

On fit quelques parties de jeux puis en mangeant les pizzas il me demanda :

- Tu as déjà coucher avec Kurt ? Me demanda t-il.

- Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

- Je sais pas, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais puceau, donc ?

- Ben oui mais...

Il m'interrompit

- C'était comment ?

- Bien, et toi tu as coucher avec Britt ?

- Non, je suis puceau...

Puceau ?! Lui ?! J'aurais tant aimer être son premier...

- Tu sais, comme je sais que tu m'aimes je voudrais bien essayer... reprit t-il

- Essayait quoi ?

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais je n'osais pas faire celui qui comprenait.

- Je veux t'embrasser.

Il me dit ça avec tellement d'assurance que je devenais tout rouge.

- O...oui... Lui répondis-je.

Puis il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il me regarda de ses yeux vert à tomber et m'embrassa.

Ses lèvres au goût sucré laissa passer sa langue dans ma bouche. J'adorais ça. C'était chaud, excitant et plaisant. Il se décolla de ma bouche et me dit :

- Je veux aller plus loin.

- OK

De ces mots je lui enlevait donc sa veste et son T-shirt. Wouah, il avait vraiment un très beaux corps !

Je commençais par caresser ses magnifiques tablette avec ma main gauche pendant que l'autre, un peu plus coquines caressais l'entre-jambes de Mon Homme. Sam enleva mon T-shirt et mon pantalon. Il pouvait voir un incroyable bosse dans mon boxer.

Je lui vola un derniers baiser chaud et langoureux et je descendit le long de son corps en m'attardant sur les tétons. Arriver au niveau du bas ventre je regardé Sam pour savoir si ça n'allait pas trop vite pour lui. D'un coup d'œil , je compris que j'avais feu vert. Je déboutonna donc son jean et enleva son caleçon. Devant moi se dressait un sexe de 23 cm environ. Je lui fit des baisers dessus, puis je lécha son gland. Sam gémissait et il appuya sur ma tête ce qui fit rentrait les 23 cm d'un coup.

- Sam !

- Pardon, je me suis emportais continue.

Je continua donc à le suçais en bavant, gé ne me faisait plus mal, au contraire

- Je te veux ! Me dit il

Je me leva et enleva mon boxer. Mes 18 cm pouvait enfin se libérais.

Sam me prit et me fit asseoir sur sa bite d'un coup sec. Je hurlai, je le suppliai d'arrêter. Et il me dit d'attendre que ça aille mieux. Effectivement au bout de quelques minutes cela ne me faisait plus mal, au contraire j'aimais. Il accéléra ses vas et viens puis au moment où il sentait qu'il allait éjaculait, il s'enleva et éjacula sur son torse.

Je m'allongea à coté de lui et pendant des minutes entières nous nous embrassions. Je decida donc de lécher son sperme et je me mit au travail.

On entendit quelqu'un qui venait de rentrer et qui nous voyais Sam et moi dans ce moment embarrassant.

Sam ce leva et dit :

- Finn, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !


	2. Chapter 2

Sam et moi étions gènes... Pourquoi au moment où Sam et moi étions en train de vivre un paradis sur terre, quelqu'un devait rentré ?!

Bordel vous foutiez quoi ?! Demanda Finn sur un ton de colère.

Je n'arrive pas à parler que m'arrive t-il ?

Blaine et moi sommes juste en train de... Commença Sam

De baisers sur mon fauteuil ! Cria Finn

Et bien...

Y a rien à dire. Sérieux, les mecs, pourquoi ? Blaine OK, mais Sam ? Tu es gay ? Demanda Finn.

Je... Il... Bi, je suis Bi... Avoua Sam.

J'étais toujours sur le fauteuil en train de regarder Sam qui venait d'avouer qu'il était bi. Je regarda Finn pour voir son visage et ainsi de voir comment il avait réagi. Je vit un regard, pas le même regard qu'il avait d'habitude... Il regardait le sexe de Sam. Ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte on dirait... Il n'y avait que moi.

Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ? Demanda Finn

Ben je l'ai jamais dit à quiconque, pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? Répondit sincèrement Sam.

Je décida de provoquer Finn en me levant et m'approchant de Sam. Je me mit derrière lui en le caressant. Et je l'embrassa.

Tu fais quoi ? Me murmura Sam

Chut, tais toi et laisse moi faire, si ça marche, on devrait avoir une petite personne en plus... Lui répondis-je.

Sam mal à l'aise devant Finn, ne put continuer. Il se tourna vers Finn, qui avait maté ce petit acte. Il vit une bosse dans le pantalon de Finn. Il ne fallu pas plus de cinq secondes avant que Sam se jeta sur Finn.

Alors comme ça on joue les énervé, mais en vrai tu kiffe ? T'aimes ça hein ?

Finn n'osait pas parler. Son sexe l'avait trahi, Merde... Sam commença à l 'embrasser.

Non je ne suis pas gay !

Tu t'imagine que je vais te croire ? Lui dit Sam.

Puis il continua à l'embrasser. Je m'avança et pris mon sexe de 18 centimètre et les frotta à la raie de Sam. Et oui, pourquoi devrais-je rester à l'écart ? Sam me dit entre deux baisers :

Va y Blaine, va y prends moi !

Je l'écoutais et entrepris de l'enculer, je fit d'abord mettre un doigt, puis deux, puis trois ,puis ma bite. Commençant à lui mettre par cinq centimètre et je poussa d'un coup. Sam cria.

Il reprit ses baisers interminables à Finn. Sam le caressait sous le T-shirt. Puis, Sam, enleva sa main et se retourna pour m'embrasser. Nos deux bites étaient en train de se frotter. Je vis Finn en train de se masturber. Une belle bite de 22 centimètre. De ma main je lui fit signe de m'enculer. Hésitant il s'approcha de moi et si mit derrière.

Je prit la tête de Sam pour intensifier le baisers. Ma langue et sa langue se touchaient, s'entrechoquaient et d'un coup je sentit une bite forcer l'entrée de mon cul. Finn poussa et fit rentrer sa bite petit à petit. Certes sa bite était un peu plus petite que celle de Sam, mais elle était nettement plus large. Sam me masturbait. Puis, il descendit et pris mon sexe dans sa bouche.

Entre Finn qui m'enculait et Sam qui me suçait divinement bien, je sentis mon sperme qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je poussa Sam sur le fauteuil, et je me retourna pour voir Finn surprit de ne plus rien enculer. Il était tout rouge, il était excité. Je lui vola quelques baisers avant d'appuyer sur sa tête. Il comprit où je voulais en venir. Il me dit :

C'est ma première fois, donc...

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir que je lui enfourcha ma bite dans sa bouche. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que j'étais sur le point d'éjaculer. Avec sa langue, il jouait sur mon gland et me masturbait en même temps. Pour une première fois, il se débrouiller vraiment bien, tellement que je lâcha ma semence dans sa bouche. Il manqua de s'étouffer. Il recracha tout.

Pouah ! C'est dégeu ! S'exclama t-il.

Ça se voit que tu ne risque pas de recommencer. Lui dis-je.

Sam aussi lâchait le reste de son sperme.

On était tous fatigué de cette partie de jambes à l'air. Je rejoignis Sam sur le fauteuil afin de me reposer.

Pendant que Finn nettoyait le sol de mon sperme recraché, Sam me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Je me mit à regarder Finn et je souris car Sam avait eu une bonne idée...


End file.
